Filial
by Yiyika1929
Summary: -Hiatus- (AU) "El pasado siempre vuelve para atormentarnos." Eso es algo que todos debemos enfrentar, estemos preparados o no. William Afton creyó estar preparado. Sin embargo, estaba terriblemente equivocado. Ahora, con su hijo mayor y la hija de su compañero desaparecidos, los hijos de ambos deberán resolver los enigmas de su pasado si desean parar la catástrofe que él inicio.
1. Prólogo

Filial

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, y no me pertenecen.

_Nota:__ Este fanfic trata de un __**universo alternativo creado por mi persona**__, el mismo se titula: __**Filial AU **__(nombre que comparte con este fanfic), y se basa en el hipotético escenario en donde William Afton __**jamás **__se convirtió en el asesino conocido como el Hombre Morado. Este universo utiliza la línea de tiempo y teorías creadas por The Game Theorists (Mattpad), además de teorías y opiniones personales, así que ciertas cosas pueden no tener sentido o, inclusive, carecer de este (me disculpo por eso último). __**Fichas de personaje, antecedentes, curiosidades, headcanons y demás estarán disponibles en una de mis historias en Wattpad **__(por si desean ir a echarles un vistazo, mi nombre de usuario allí es __**Lady_Yiyika **__o, directamente, __**Yiyika1929**__). _

_**** Son libres de usar este AU para la creación de historias, arte o cualquier otra cosa, solo pregúntenme y/o denme créditos, nada más. ****_

Dicho esto, disfruten el fic y no olviden dejar su review.

* * *

Prólogo

La lluvia caía como si no hubiese un mañana, algo raro, ya que normalmente no llovía de esa manera a esas horas.

El olor a tierra mojada, metal oxidado y salsa de pizza vieja inundaba sus fosas nasales; para otros, aquello sería asqueroso, pero él, bueno, estaba acostumbrado a esa mezcla de aromas. No había traído su paraguas ese día, para su desgracia, así que decidió esperar en la puerta trasera del local hasta que la lluvia cesará un poco.

Estaba por amanecer, aunque las nubes grises no dejaban ver los tenues rayos de luz, que se asomaban por el horizonte.

_"Deben estar levantándose."_ Pensó la decaída figura, recargada en el marco de la puerta.

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpeando el techo del local, hacían eco en el desolado callejón, detrás de este. El pelicastaño oscuro miró a la nada por un segundo, dejando que sus pensamientos lo condujeran a aquel añorado hogar del que ya no formaba parte, pero que extrañaba, todo gracias al recuerdo de sus hermanos esperando pacientemente su visita.

_"Tal vez papá me deje visitarlos en acción de gracias…"_, negó con la cabeza. _"Muy pronto… ¿Navidad?"_ El rostro de su novia apareció en su mente. _"Nah, ya se lo prometí a ella." _Se llevó una mano a su barbilla. _"Quizás en año nuevo. Papá siempre está ocupado para esas fechas, así que no habrá problema."_ Asintió en silencio y retiro su mano, para luego sonreír cálidamente a la nada. Varios planes aparecían en su mente. _"Los llevaré a cenar, les daré los regalos que les debo de navidad, me molestaran por no haber ido a visitarlos, yo los molestare por ser tan infantiles, pelearemos, intentarán convencerme para que hable con…"_ Giro su cabeza a una de las esquinas del oscuro callejón, luego de que un extraño ruido lo sacase abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

Se irguió bajo el marco de la puerta y miró en todas direcciones. —¿Hola…? — pregunto a la nada, algo temeroso. Silencio, eso fue lo único que recibió como respuesta. Por un segundo creyó que había sido solo su imaginación, pero, antes de que pudiera soltar un suspiro de alivio, el mismo ruido volvió a producirse, sin embargo, esta vez fue mucho más claro y cercano a él. —¿Hola? — volvió a repetir, tratando de tranquilizarse a sí mismo. El ruido se produjo nuevamente, fue más fácil distinguirlo en esa ocasión, se escuchaba como piezas de metal chocando una contra otra. Retrocedió, sintiendo escalofríos recorrer su espalda. Inspiró, tomó la linterna que siempre solía llevar en su cinturón y espiró, para luego caminar hacia el callejón.

Encendió la linterna e inspeccionó, de manera algo paranoica, todo el oscuro espacio. La lluvia continuaba, aunque, la intensidad bajaba paulatinamente. Se irguió para mirar todo el lugar y suspiro, tal vez sí había sido solo su imaginación.

_*Clank*_

—...— se giró completamente, su corazón latía a mil por hora. —¡¿Hola?!— el sonido de algo moviéndose en la oscuridad hizo que apuntará el haz de luz a cada esquina del callejón. —¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!— volteo en todas direcciones, iluminando cada esquina en busca de la persona, o cosa, que estuviese produciendo esos sonidos. —¿H-hola? — el silencio se volvió a hacer presente. —¿Hola? — repitió, intentando tranquilizarse. Inhaló y exhaló una gran bocanada de aire, apagó y guardo la linterna en su cinturón, para luego regresar a su anterior lugar.

Sin embargo, algo no estaba bien. A pesar de estar convencido de que no había nada en aquel lugar, podía sentir como _algo_ lo observaba desde la oscuridad.

_"Quizás papá tenía razón y este lugar sí es peligroso."_ Pensó, con algo de ironía. En cualquier otra ocasión hubiese creído que sólo bromeaba, pero, por primera vez en su vida, sentía que las palabras de advertencia de su progenitor sobre aquellas pizzerías podían tener más razón de lo que creía.

—En ese caso, debería disculparme con él. — pensó en voz alta, recargándose en el marco de la puerta. —Puede que tenga razón, y sólo intenta protegerme. — miró hacia el cielo. La lluvia parecía, por fin, estar cesando. —Pero, eso no quita el hecho de que ya soy un adulto. Papá debe aceptarlo y dejarme vivir mi vida. — miro a la nada nuevamente, buscando respuestas en la oscuridad. ¿Por qué su progenitor era tan duro con él? ¿Qué tenía de malo que trabajase en ese lugar? ¿Por qué les había prohibido a sus hermanos y a él acercarse a esas dichosas pizzerías desde que eran pequeños? Se sentía demasiado sospechoso, casi como si… Ocultase algo. —Ja, ocultar algo. Si, como no.— dijo, con un deje de burla. —Papá es demasiado malo mintiendo. Si estuviese ocultando algo, yo ya lo habría…— algo lo distrajo de finalizar la oración, era un peculiar objeto brillante que se encontraba en el suelo del callejón, a pocos metros de él. —¿...Descubierto? —

Se acercó a este, y se agachó para observarlo más de cerca. Era una pequeña pieza de metal, similar a una tuerca, pero más grande y de forma irregular. La tomó e inspeccionó de cerca, los tenues rayos de sol que se asomaban por el horizonte, finalmente libres del yugo de las nubes grises que estaban desapareciendo, iluminaron e hicieron brillar la pieza.

Miles de preguntas invadieron su cabeza, otra vez. ¿Cómo no había visto esa tuerca antes? Había revisado todo el lugar, era imposible que no la hubiese visto.

_"A menos…"_ El sonido de algo moviéndose detrás de él, hizo que se le erizaran los vellos de la piel. _"...que algo la haya dejado caer mientras estaba…" _Se volteo lentamente, llevándose una mano a la linterna en su cinturón, de manera casi instintiva. _"...de espaldas."_ Se giró completamente, y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho casi de inmediato.

Delante suyo se encontraba una extraña criatura de aspecto robótico, demasiado inmensa para su gusto. Media casi tres metros, su cuerpo parecía viejo y estaba sucio y horriblemente desgastado, despedía un olor a basura podrida y las peculiares orejas de oso, rematadas por un sombrero diminuto y descolorido, sobre su cabeza, le daban un aspecto perturbador y retorcido.

Intentó retroceder con la lentitud más grande del mundo, pero, sólo necesito mover un solo músculo para que la inmensa criatura se abalanzara sobre él.

Intento gritar, pero el masivo cuerpo del ser sobre él ahogó todo el sonido. Se removió con desesperación, lanzando patadas y puñetazos al aire, hiriéndose tras impactar la dura coraza, que gracias a eso comprobó que era metal, en la mitad de esos inútiles intentos por liberarse. Su respiración se aceleró, grito de manera desesperada, rasgándose la garganta con cada nuevo alarido de ayuda y dolor. La criatura se encogió sobre el suelo, apretando su cuerpo contra el duro suelo del callejón, sentía que estaba por ser aplastado, sus músculos se contraían y podía sentir sus entrañas estirándose, como si se prepararán para ser reventadas.

Grito, lloro y golpeo de manera inútil la dura coraza del ser, lastimándose aún más en el proceso. Su cuerpo se retorcía adolorido, y sentía su nariz arder por el olor a putrefacción. La inmensa criatura se encogió aún más sobre él, la oscuridad lo rodeo. Sentía que el aire le faltaba, y su respiración se entrecorto. Miró en todas direcciones buscando una ruta de escape, pero no vio nada, todo lo que había era oscuridad. Pateó y golpeó todo a su alrededor, buscando, en vano, abrirse un camino, que lo sacase de la prisión metálica en que se había convertido el cuerpo de la criatura. Pero no funcionó.

De repente, tuvo la impresión de que la oscuridad lo estaba tragando. Gritó con todas fuerzas, en un último intento de ser salvado, pero el cuerpo del ser silencio todo el ruido. Los minutos pasaron, y poco a poco el agotamiento y la falta de oxígeno se hicieron presentes. Todo se puso más negro, si es que eso es posible, dejo de respirar y todo su cuerpo se contrajo, abandonándose a la voluntad de la criatura, que espero un par de segundos para luego apartarse de su cuerpo.

Pero, antes de abandonarse completamente a aquel ser, pudo distinguir el rechinante sonido de algo abriéndose y cerrándose varias veces. Sintió que su cuerpo se hacía liviano como el aire, y pudo escuchar el mismo sonido chirriante una vez más.

_El sonido de las últimas gotas de lluvia, cayendo sobre la coraza metálica de la criatura, fue lo último que escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento._

* * *

Volví.

_-Yiyika1929. _


	2. Capítulo 1

Filial

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, únicamente está historia y el AU presentado en ella son de mi autoría.

* * *

Capítulo 1

_La penumbra rodeaba la pequeña estancia, en la que un joven de cabello castaño, observaba su peculiar colección de muñecos de felpa. Había una gallina amarilla, de ojos morados, con un babero que parecía un delantal y que sostenía un pequeño pastelillo rosa, con una velita y ojos amarillos; un oso marrón, de ojos azules, con un elegante sombrero de copa negro y una corbata de moño a juego; un conejo morado, de ojos y corbata de moño rojos; y un zorro rojo, de ojos dorados, con un parche sobre su ojo derecho y disfraz de pirata._

_Sin embargo, el joven parecía inquieto, algo no parecía estar bien con su colección._

—_Uno… ¡No! ¡Dos! — exclamo el castaño. Eso era, ¡Faltaban dos muñecos! Los más importantes de su colección, los que más atesoraba y le recordaban los buenos tiempos, aquellos donde la preocupación y el estrés aún no se hacían presentes en su vida._

_El joven volteo en todas direcciones, buscando, de manera desesperada, un indicio entre las tinieblas que rodeaban la estancia de manera misteriosa. Apartó a sus muñecos con cuidado de sus puestos, esperando encontrar a los faltantes detrás de ellos, pero no tuvo suerte. Miró a lo que consideraba era el techo, luego al suelo, después a un lado, luego al otro, otra vez miró al techo y repitió las mismas acciones inútiles de antes, en el mismo orden, por varios minutos. Pero, era claro que se trataba de un esfuerzo infructífero._

_El castaño dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, una vez se dio cuenta de la realidad. Acomodo a sus muñecos de felpa en la misma posición de antes, se recostó boca bajo en el suelo y los observó en silencio. Los minutos pasaron, el joven dejó que su mente divagara, alejándolo de aquella sensación de pérdida y derrota, que pesaba dentro de su ser.  
_

_"Oye…" llamó una voz desde las sombras. E inmediatamente un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del joven, y lo saco, abruptamente, de sus pensamientos. "... ¿Buscabas esto?"_

_De la nada, la oscuridad inundó la estancia, y, un segundo después, una potente luz se hizo presente en su centro. El castaño quedo cegado por el resplandor, sin embargo, este fue bajando poco a poco su intensidad, hasta revelar a dos muñecos: Un conejo dorado, de ojos verde aceituna y corbata de moño roja, y un oso dorado, de pupilas negras e irises plateados, con un sombrero de copa morado y corbata de moño a juego._

_El joven miró sorprendido a ambos muñecos, e inmediatamente sintió una alegría profunda invadir su pecho. Se levantó rápidamente del suelo, acto seguido, tomó a ambos muñecos y los coloco con cuidado al frente de los otros. Su colección estaba, por fin, completa nuevamente. El castaño contempló a sus muñecos, mientras aquella molesta sensación de pérdida y derrota, que aun prevalecía dolorosamente en su interior, se desvanecía con rapidez de su ser._

–_Gracias…– murmuró, sin apartar la vista de ellos. –Ahora todo está bien. –_

_"¿En verdad lo está?" respondió la voz._

–_¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el joven desconcertado._

_"Pregúntale a tu hermano."_

–_¿A mi hermano? – exclamó el castaño, clavando su vista en el oso dorado por un momento, para luego desviarla a una esquina de la estancia. Las tinieblas se movieron de forma extraña. –Pero, él está…– de pronto, una misteriosa niebla envolvió por completo la estancia. –…ocupado. – el joven no temió, sólo sintió algo de sorpresa. Miró a sus muñecos, que fueron tragados, de pronto, por la oscuridad, en un solo instante. Él cerró sus ojos, sabiendo que seguiría el mismo destino que ellos._

_"Entonces… Pregúntale a tu padre" escucho murmurar a la voz, antes de sentir que todo se desvanecía._

…

* * *

Tenues rayos de sol entraban por la ventana de una de las habitaciones de una casa, alejada del resto, en uno de los vecindarios más atestados de la ciudad de Hurricane, Utah. Era temprano, el sol se vislumbraba en el horizonte, una fresca brisa soplaba y un par de inusuales nubes oscuras podían verse en el cielo. Algunas personas salían de sus casas a disfrutar de la fresca mañana, los adultos salían a trabajar, al igual que algunos jóvenes, mientras otros permanecían en casa preparando el desayuno o disfrutando de algunas horas más de sueño.

De regreso a la habitación de la alejada casa: Un bulto se revolvía inquieto entre las sábanas de la cama, colocada justo en el centro de la habitación. Una mesita de noche, con un peculiar reloj despertador sobre esta, se encontraba a un lado de la cama, marcando justamente las 6:59 a. m.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió estrepitosamente, y una joven de cabello naranja atado en una coleta con un moño rojo, ojos verdes y atuendo casual en tonos pasteles, emergió de ella. Justo entonces, el reloj marcó las siete en punto y un programa de radio empezó a transmitirse a través de este, a modo de alarma.

"_Buenos días, Hurricane. Hoy es un hermoso día de verano, de los últimos que veremos, porque el otoño está a la vuelta de la esquina. Así que salgan y disfruten lo que queda del sol mientras puedan. Sobre todo ustedes jóvenes, porque esta es su última semana de vacaciones y-_"

–Y, debemos ir a comprar varias cosas al centro por el regreso a clases. – exclamó la peli naranja, apagando la 'alarma' del reloj despertador. –¿Michael? – El bulto sobre la cama se removió un poco. –Sé que me escuchas, Michael. – la joven tomó una de las sábanas y tiro con fuerza de ella, revelando a un joven de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, que aún se encontraba algo adormilado, sobre la cama.

–Hmm… Creí que habías dicho que iríamos el fin de semana…– murmuró Michael, dándose la vuelta, para darle la espalda a la joven.

–Va a estar muy lleno el fin de semana. Y no quiero tener que pelear, con un montón de chicos que decidieron dejar sus compras para último momento, por un mísero lápiz. – exclamó la ojiverde con disgusto, el castaño ni se inmutó. –Ay, Michael… Por favor. – la joven tomó asiento al borde de la cama. –Sé que estas semanas han sido difíciles, sobre todo con lo de Jonny y papá. Pero, son nuestros últimos años de secundaria, debemos estar preparados si es que queremos graduarnos con un buen título, así no tendremos tantos problemas con nuestras solicitudes para la universidad. – la peli naranja miró de reojo al castaño, pero este no dio alguna señal de estarla escuchando. –Y, quizás… Papá al fin se interese completamente en nuestras futuras opciones de carrera y… nos apoye. – su contrario se removió un poco, para luego incorporarse en la cama y deslizarse hasta el borde, para sentarse junto a ella.

–¿Crees que eso suceda, Elizabeth? – cuestionó Michael, mirando a la susodicha directamente a los ojos.

–Por supuesto que sí, Michael. – respondió la peli naranja sin dudar.

–Bueno, si lo dice mi hermana… – el castaño se puso de pie, y se estiró hasta que escucho un crujido de parte de alguno de sus huesos. –… entonces creeré en su palabra. – ambos sonrieron. –Ella nunca me decepciona. – mencionó de manera amena el ojimarrón, alargando un poco su sonrisa. La peli naranja soltó una pequeña risa. –Y si lo hiciera, me compraría tres pasteles de cinco capas: Uno de chocolate, otro de vainilla y el otro de…–

–Ya entendí, ya entendí. – dijo Elizabeth, entre pequeñas risas. –Pero, no te preocupes. Yo sé que papá verá que lo que quieres hacer con tu futuro no es algo malo. –

–Pero, ¿De verdad estás segura de ello, Elizabeth? Papá es un hueso duro de roer, y más de convencer…– la peli naranja se reincorporó, y coloco ambas manos sobre los hombros de su hermano. El castaño la miro anonadado.

–Claro que sí, sólo dale tiempo. Eso es todo lo que necesita. – su contrario la miró y sonrió, para luego abrazarla. Elizabeth también sonrió y correspondió el abrazo.

Aquellos meses en verdad habían sido difíciles, no sólo porque su hermano mayor había confrontado a su padre sobre su propio futuro, sino también porque Michael había intentado hacer lo mismo, pero había fracasado, aún que no tan mal como Jonny. Y ahora, gracias a eso, su progenitor estaba aún más distante de lo normal, y, cada vez que él y los dos menores se reunían, todo se ponía MUY incómodo. Aunque, aún había esperanza. Elizabeth lo sabía, y ahora que su hermano también lo veía, tal vez las cosas mejorarían un poco para los dos miembros más jóvenes de la familia Afton.

–Entonces… ¿Vamos a ir al centro ya? – preguntó Michael, una vez que ambos se separaron del abrazo.

–Aún no. Es mejor que desayunemos primero. – respondió Elizabeth, con su semblante calmado, pero también animado, habitual.

–¿Aquí? Pero siempre comemos en el centro cuando… Espera, ¿Eso quiere decir que papá aún está en casa? – algo de angustia se reflejó en el rostro del castaño, pero se desvaneció ligeramente al momento de recordar algo.

"_Entonces… Pregúntale a tu padre_", fue lo que resonó en la mente del ojimarrón.

–No, él ya se fue. Pero dejó algo de tocino y pan tostado. – respondió la peli naranja con tranquilidad.

–Oh. – eso pareció aliviar en cierto modo a Michael, pero, al mismo tiempo, hizo que apareciera un pequeño sentimiento de intranquilidad en su interior.

–¿Todo bien, Michael? – inquirió Elizabeth, acercándose nuevamente al susodicho. –No te sientas mal, recuerda lo que acabamos de hablar. Si le das algo de tiempo a papá, él podrá reflexionar, vera que la manera en que ha está reaccionando y actuando no es precisamente la mejor, y todo se calmará. – la peli naranja sonrió para reconfortarlo, como usualmente hacía. –Ni siquiera necesitarás esos pasteles. –

El castaño sonrió. –¿Enserio? – inquirió alzando una ceja, con una sonrisa alegre pintada en su rostro. –¿Ni siquiera el de chocolate? –

–Ni siquiera ese. – respondió la peli naranja, sonriendo de la misma forma. –Ahora, ¿Qué tal si te preparas para salir? Si lo haces rápido, quizás pasemos por una rebanada de esos pasteles de zanahoria que tanto te gustan, en la pastelería de siempre. Luego de comprar todo lo necesario, por supuesto. –

–¿Y qué tal si pasamos antes de ir a comprar? – exclamó Michael, con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

–Comer tanta azúcar en la mañana puede ser dañino para tu salud, Michael. – dijo Elizabeth, adoptando un semblante algo serio.

–Pero, ya habremos desayunado. Además, ¿No había una promoción de pastelillos con forma de payaso la última vez que fuimos, hermanita? – la sonrisa del castaño se ensancho.

–Ay, Michael. – la peli naranja negó con la cabeza. –No tientes al destino, hermano. Te espero abajo. – y sin más que decir, la peli naranja se retiró de la habitación, con una sonrisa algo maliciosa, y divertida, dibujada de oreja a oreja.

–¿Enserio? – el castaño estaba algo decepcionado. –¿No podemos discutirlo? – preguntó con un pequeño deje de esperanza, desde la puerta de su habitación. –¡Sería sólo un pequeño pedazo! ¡Enserio! –

–¡Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto! – respondió Elizabeth desde las escaleras de la casa.

–Ay... tienes razón. – murmuró Michael derrotado, para luego cerrar la puerta de su habitación y comenzar a rebuscar su cepillo de dientes, en uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche.

Sin dudas, sería un largo día.

* * *

Primer capítulo, y ya siento que voy a arruinar la coherencia de la historia en el segundo. :'D

Por cierto, una pregunta: **Si tuvieran que elegir… Capítulos cortos, pero más frecuentes o capítulos largos, pero con menos frecuencia, ¿Cuál preferirían? **Es sólo una preguntita, no es tan importante.

Les agradezco muchísimo por leer este capítulo, no olviden dejar su review y recuerden que si me buscan como **Lady_Yiyika** en Wattpad, podrán encontrar un libro con extras, fichas y curiosidades sobre este AU de FNaF. (Que pienso actualizar con las fichas de Michael y Elizabeth, protagonistas de esta historia).

Sin más que decir, les deseo unas felices fiestas (atrasadas, lo siento) y un feliz año 2020, espero que la hayan pasado bien y que este nuevo año esté lleno de mucha felicidad para todos. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, chau!

_-Yiyika1929._


	3. Capítulo 2

Filial

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, únicamente este AU e historia son de mi autoría.

* * *

Capítulo 2

–¿Qué tanto miras? – preguntó Michael a su hermana, quien no despegaba los ojos de la ventana.

–Solo… las calles. – respondió la peli naranja sin apartar la vista del paisaje exterior. –El otoño ya está cerca. –

–¿Cómo lo sabes? – cuestionó el castaño, mirando en la misma dirección.

–Puede que tú no lo notes. – mencionó, apartándose de la ventana y acomodándose en su asiento. –Es un sutil cambio en el ambiente, en el aire, es como si…– miró a su alrededor. –…Una brisa suave, casi imperceptible, recorriera las calles y tiñera todo, hasta a las personas, de tonos cafés y naranjas. – volteo a ver a su hermano, quien le devolvió una mirada llena de curiosidad. –Llegamos. – murmuró, al mismo tiempo que el autobús, en donde ambos se encontraban, se detenía justo al frente de la parada.

–Fue más rápido de lo que creí. – ambos hermanos desviaron sus miradas hacia la puerta del vehículo, la cual se abrió de par en par para dejar salir a un pequeño grupo de personas, que se acumularon frente a esta, mucho antes de que el vehículo parara.

–Vamos. – murmuró Elizabeth, poniéndose de pie. Michael miró a la gente, luego a su hermana al lado suyo y se puso de pie también.

Ambos habían tomado el autobús hacia el centro de la ciudad, no había mucho tráfico o gente, así que fue relativamente sencillo llegar al lugar. La parada en donde se había detenido el vehículo estaba a solo un par de metros del centro comercial, el lugar apenas había abierto, pero, aun así, ya se encontraba algo atestado de personas.

Los hermanos fueron los últimos en bajarse del vehículo. Elizabeth miró el inmenso edificio que se erguía frente a ellos, Michael, por su parte, observó al autobús marcharse.

Era una costumbre para ambos el viajar solos. Nunca, ni una sola vez en los últimos cinco años, habían ido a algún lugar, que no fuera la escuela o la casa de algún conocido, junto a su padre. Siempre eran ellos dos, su hermano a veces los acompañaba, pero, eso era de por sí raro, aún más desde que se había mudado. No les molestaba, mientras su padre al menos los vigilase desde lejos, no los dejase salir de noche y se preocupara porque siguieran vivos, todo estaría bien.

Existían peores cosas que un padre que casi no pasaba tiempo con ellos, no podían quejarse.

Ambos entraron al edificio, Elizabeth busco con la mirada el primer lugar que debían visitar, ubicándolo casi de inmediato: Una tienda llena de artículos escolares y carteles de oferta en las vidrieras. Sus ojos brillaron ligeramente.

Michael suspiró, y sólo se preparó mentalmente para un largo día.

* * *

Llevaban horas caminando, dando vueltas y vueltas por las diferentes tiendas, con artículos para el regreso a clases, del centro comercial. Elizabeth no parecía cansada, aunque, su hermano, por otra parte…

–¡Michael! – la peli naranja tuvo que detenerse para evitar que su hermano se quedara rezagado, detrás de ella. –¿Y ahora qué te pasa? – preguntó la menor acercándose al susodicho.

Michael mantenía la cabeza baja, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo, exceptuando sus brazos que temblaban por cargar varias bolsas de compras, se encontraba inmóvil. –Estoy cansado… – murmuró, para luego alzar la cabeza. –¿Podemos parar y sentarnos por un rato? –

–No tenemos tiempo. – contestó Elizabeth. –Aún hay que ir a buscar el resto de los libros para-

–¡Por favor! – interrumpió su hermano, mirándola con ojos suplicantes.

–Michael...–

–Llevamos horas así, ya es suficiente. ¿No crees? – su hermana lo miró seriamente. –Oh, vamos, por favor…–

Elizabeth se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza, haciendo sonar las varias bolsas de compras, que también llevaba en sus brazos, en el proceso. –Sabes que aún nos faltan los libros para matemáticas. –

Michael emitió un pequeño quejido, lleno de angustia. –No los necesitamos. –

–Si los necesitamos. – exclamó su hermana, apoyando sus dos manos en su cintura y haciendo sonar otra vez las bolsas.

–La biblioteca de la escuela está llena de ellos. – mencionó el castaño en tono neutral.

–¡Los de la escuela no son iguales! – dijo su hermana, inclinándose hacia adelante.

Michael suspiró. –Sí lo son. –

–¡No! – dijo la ojiverde, cruzándose de brazos nuevamente.

–Elizabeth…– murmuró Michael, dirigiéndole una mirada aún más suplicante. La contraria se negó a responder. –Por favor. –

La ojiverde se reincorporo y miró hacia otro lado. –Bueno…– volteo a ver a Michael. –Los de la biblioteca cerca del parque tienen copias más… parecidas a éstas. – el castaño sonrió de oreja a oreja. –Solo una hora. – el contrario asintió. –Iremos a almorzar, luego a la abarrotería de aquí cerca, y, después, tomaremos el autobús para ir a casa. –

Michael pareció confundido. –¿A la abarrotería? –

–Ya no tenemos leche. –

–¿No se supone que papá se encarga de esas cosas? –

Elizabeth negó con la cabeza. –Hoy trabaja hasta tarde. – la sonrisa del castaño comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente. –Así que nosotros nos encargaremos de eso. –

El oji marrón frunció el ceño. –¿Enserio? –

La peli naranja posó sus manos sobre los hombros del castaño. –Enserio. – Michael hizo una mueca de disgusto. –Será rápido, no te preocupes. – la ojiverde se colocó a un lado suyo, y rodeó sus hombros con uno de sus brazos. Las bolsas sonaron de nuevo. –¿Quieres pizza? – el castaño asintió, aún con el ceño fruncido. –Bien, bien, hermanito. – mencionó la ojiverde, palpando el hombro del susodicho. Michael sonrió levemente y, acto seguido, ambos caminaron en esa misma posición hacia el área de comida.

* * *

El castaño observaba a su hermana comer una de las rebanadas de pizza que habían ordenado. Ambos estaban sentados en una de las muchas mesas del área de comida, mirándose frente a frente. La mesa era para cuatro, así que era muy sencillo estar cómodo, ya que las bolsas de compras se encontraban ocupando los otros dos asientos.

Michael daba pequeñas mordidas a su propia rebanada, alternando su vista entre su hermana y su plato. Su mente se encontraba lejos, deambulando entre viejos recuerdos y pensamientos.

¿A qué sabría la pizza de Freddy Fazbear Pizza?

¿O la de Fredbear's Family Dinner o, inclusive, la de Sparkle's Pizza Kingdom?

¿Por qué su padre les había prohibido ir a esa pizzería? ¿Y por qué no les dejaba ir a las otras?

Él había pasado la mitad de su infancia en el comedor familiar del amigo de su padre, jugando con sus hijos de vez en cuando. Si, a veces los otros chicos lo molestaban, y hasta su propio hermano lo hacía una que otra vez, pero, ¿Qué clase de peligros podría haber allí hoy en día? Las pizzerías de Fazbear Entertainment se caracterizaban por ser seguras, habían aprendido de los errores de su padre, por lo que, no existían razones para temer.

Comprendía a su progenitor, era difícil volver a poner pie en un lugar lleno de seres robóticos que te recuerdan a los que tú mismo solías construir, y que, en cierto momento, uno de ellos fue responsable de la casi muerte de tu propia hija.

Michael miró inconscientemente a Elizabeth, e inmediatamente apartó la vista.

Los recuerdos amargos de esos meses en el hospital fluyeron por su mente. Recordaba el catéter colgando de esa vara de metal, el beep-beep de la máquina en una esquina de la habitación y, a su hermana postrada en la fría cama de hospital, con cientos de tubos conectados a su cuerpo.

El castaño sintió varios escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo. Odiaba el olor a hospital, le recordaba a la muerte, y le hacía rememorar todos esos amargos momentos que había vivido.

Se concentró en su plato, dando ahora mordidas más amplias a la rebanada de pizza. Mientras, su hermana se servía otro trozo y se relamía los labios. No había mucha gente a su alrededor, ya era pasado el mediodía, era lógico.

Michael suspiró. "_Papá no puede vivir con miedo para siempre._" pensó, dando un mordisco a la corteza de la pizza. Su hermana lo miró por un momento, y luego regresó su vista a su plato.

Había cosas que simplemente no podía entender.

–¡H-hey! – exclamó su hermana, de la nada. Michael volteo a verla, y se encontró con cuatro pares de ojos mirándolo directamente. –¿Quién… Quién es? – eran cuatro chicos de estatura similar a la de su hermana. Uno de ellos, un chico pelinegro y de llamativos irises rojizos, se encontraba tapándole los ojos con ambas manos a su hermana.

–¡Adivina! – mencionó otro chico, de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

–¿Gabriel…? – preguntó Elizabeth confusa.

–Sí, ¿Y quién más, marinera? – dijo otro de los chicos; uno pecoso, pelirrojo y de ojos ambarinos.

La peli naranja tocó las manos de quien la mantenía cegada. –¿Fritz…? ¿Jeremy…? – los susodichos dejaron escapar un par de risas.

–Te falta alguien. – mencionó la única chica del cuarteto, rubia y de ojos azules.

–¡Susie! – exclamó Elizabeth alegremente, y el pelinegro retiró sus manos de sus ojos. El cuarteto se amontonó alrededor de su asiento, prácticamente ignorando al oji marrón, que los miraba perplejo desde su lugar. –¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó la ojiverde con una media sonrisa.

–Te vimos desde el puesto de helados, ¡Así que quisimos venir a saludar! – exclamó Susie sonriente.

–Además, hace mucho que no te veíamos. – mencionó el ojirojo. –¡Te extrañábamos! –

–Yo también los extrañaba, Jeremy. – dijo la peli naranja, envolviendo al susodicho en un abrazo. La rubia se unió a este también, y después los otros dos chicos. –Lamento no haberlos llamado. –

–Arr, está bien, camarada. – mencionó el pelirrojo. –Sabemos que has estado ocupada, todos lo hemos estado últimamente con esto del regreso a ese nido de pesadillas. No te preocupes. –

El cuarteto se apartó de la peli naranja. –Gracias. – murmuró Elizabeth, sonriendo con ternura.

–Y… ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto el ojiazul.

Michael los observó en silencio. El cuarteto, o mejor dicho quinteto, parecía bastante animado. Quizás _demasiado _para su gusto.

El castaño tomó el último trozo de pizza, que aún quedaba en la pequeña caja en donde habían recibido su orden, lo engullo rápidamente, tomó la caja, ahora vacía, también el resto de la basura y se retiró de allí. Dispuesto a deshacerse de los desechos, en el basurero más lejano.

No es que a Michael no le agradarán los amigos de su hermana, él solo… Era malo con los grupos de más de tres personas. No quería hacer mal sexto, así que prefirió solo retirarse en silencio.

Una vez frente al basurero, el castaño procedió a desechar todo lo que había traído, y, luego, se dirigió al baño. Agradecía, de cierta manera, que los basureros estuvieran lejos de las mesas en el área de comida. Eran la excusa perfecta para evitar la sobre exposición a la interacción social, además de la vieja excusa de _'responder al llamado de la naturaleza'_, claro está.

Una vez en el baño, el castaño miró los alrededores, buscando con la mirada a otras personas. Para su suerte, no había nadie en ese lugar. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, y entonces, procedió a hacer lo que necesitaba.

Luego de ello, el oji marrón se encontró a sí mismo mirando fijamente su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Se encontraba lavándose las manos, mientras su mente se alejaba nuevamente, pérdida entre sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se encontraban fijos en el cristal, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos. Casi parecía que no era él a quien veía en su reflejo, sino a otra persona.

Michael parpadeó, su reflejo lo imitó. Hizo una mueca, su reflejo hizo lo mismo. Alzó una mano, su reflejo también.

_¿Qué trataba de probar?_

Las luces parpadearon, y el aire se hizo frío de repente. Michael cerró el grifo, y busco una toalla de papel con que secarse. Sintió una ráfaga de aire frío recorrer su cuerpo, provocándole un escalofrío. Secó sus manos y tiró el papel en el basurero, se dio la vuelta muy lentamente, sintiendo a alguien observándolo desde algún rincón de la habitación. Sin embargo, en cuanto lo hizo, aquella sensación se desvaneció. La nada lo saludo, y él se estremeció, casi podía jurar que había alguien más allí. Pero, eso era imposible, no había escuchado la puerta abrirse y no había nadie allí cuando llegó. Quizás, sólo lo había imaginado, ¿No?

Restándole importancia al asunto, el castaño salió del baño y se dirigió de vuelta a su mesa. Sin embargo, se detuvo a un par de metros de esta.

Su hermana aún estaba hablando con sus amigos. El castaño suspiró y se sentó en una mesa vacía, cercana a la de ellos. Los observó hablar y reír por varios minutos, imaginando a su hermana haciendo lo mismo en la escuela.

"_Ella es muy amable y sociable, igual que mamá. ¿Por qué no sería popular?_" apoyó su rostro en una de sus manos. "_A la gente le agradan ese tipo de personas, es lo normal._"

Vio a Elizabeth contarle algo a los otros chicos, justo antes de que los cinco estallaran en risas. –Es lo normal. – murmuró el castaño, apoyando su cabeza sobre la mesa y cerrando los ojos.

–¿Qué es normal? – preguntó una voz.

Michael abrió los ojos, y miró el asiento a un lado suyo que, hace tan solo un par de segundos se encontraba vacío, y ahora, estaba ocupado por una chica pelinegra que portaba unos gruesos lentes de sol, a pesar de estar en el interior.

–¿Cassidy…? – murmuró el castaño, alzando la cabeza.

–¿Qué tal, Mike? – le respondió la chica, alzando sus gruesas gafas de sol y mostrando, por breves segundos, sus brillantes ojos negros. –Te ves sorprendido de verme. – mencionó ajustando sus gafas, y acomodándose en su asiento.

No iba a mentir, si se encontraba sorprendido de ver a su, probablemente única, mejor amiga. Aunque no lo diría, sólo se limitaría a decir cualquier cosa que se le viniese a la cabeza, solo por el hecho de que le gustaba ver las reacciones de la pelinegra cuando se hacía el tonto. –Creí que… estarías ocupada. – mencionó el oji marrón, apartando tímidamente la mirada.

La pelinegra sonrió. –¿Ocupada? – volteo a verlo. –¿En qué? –

Michael la miró de reojo. –¿Haciendo las compras para el regreso a clases? –

Cassidy rio levemente. –¿Con el hermano que tengo? – señaló al chico de cabello castaño que se encontraba entre el grupo de amigos de Elizabeth, justo antes de empezar a reír de nuevo. –¡Yo creo que no! – mencionó entre risas. El oji marrón río también, aunque no tan animadamente como la pelinegra.

Cassidy era una chica que había conocido hace ya varios años, en su oscura época en la escuela media. Al principio al castaño le pareció una broma que, una chica tan carismática y popular como ella, quisiera hacerse amiga de un extraño y algo huraño chico como él. Sin embargo, la susodicha resultó ser más parecida a él de lo que esperaba. Interesada en la robótica como él, amante de los ambientes callados y tranquilos como él, sensible, aunque no tanto como él, y, en fin, muchas otras cosas. Llegó a un punto en el que Michael no concebía su vida escolar, y hasta su inexistente vida social, sin ella. En resumen, el castaño la apreciaba mucho, y estaba seguro, de que ella también lo hacía… o al menos eso creía.

–Entonces…– empezó el oji marrón en cuanto ambos terminaron de reír. –¿Lo estás… Cuidando? –

La pelinegra ladeo la cabeza, y señaló a los amigos de Elizabeth. –A todos. – Michael miró nuevamente al grupo. –Como nuestros padres están ocupados y ninguno de ellos tiene hermanos, excepto claro, por tu hermana y mi hermano, bueno… yo soy la única que puede evitar que se metan en problemas, especialmente si salen hasta tarde. –

El castaño miró la superficie de la mesa. –Creí que ya no necesitaban que alguien los vigilase cuando salen. –

Cassidy lo miró de reojo. –No si solo tienen 13 años cada uno y su sentido común esta atrofiado. –

–Papá nos deja salir siempre y cuando no sea de noche, o también no sea hasta muy tarde, y, sobre todo si no planeamos… –

–…hacer un viaje a alguna de esas pizzerías. – completo la pelinegra, adoptando un semblante algo serio. –Lo sé y lo entiendo, Mike. – dijo, recuperando su actitud animada anterior.

–Michael. – corrigió el susodicho, sonriendo tímidamente.

–Mike. – repitió Cassidy, mirando de manera algo burlona al castaño a su lado.

El susodicho sólo se limitó a rodar los ojos, sin borrar aquella tímida sonrisa de sus labios. No es que le molestasen ese tipo de apodos, a Michael simplemente le gustaba que lo llamaran por su nombre. Aunque, con Cassidy estaba dispuesto a hacer una excepción. –Entonces, ¿Solo están yendo de un lugar a otro o planean ir a algún lugar en específico? –

La pelinegra abrió la boca para hablar, pero, fue rápidamente interrumpida por el chico pelirrojo perteneciente al quinteto, que aún se encontraba charlando animadamente en la mesa de los hermanos Afton. –¡Hey, Cass! ¿Ya le dijiste a tu camarada sobre el árcade? –

–¿Árcade? – preguntó Michael, mirando a la susodicha.

La de lentes negó con la cabeza. –¡Aún no, Fritz! – le respondió al pelirrojo, luego se volteó en dirección a Michael. –El noviecito de mi hermano-

–¡Que no somos novios! – la interrumpió el ojiazul. El resto del quinteto, exceptuando al ojirojo que sólo se sonrojo hasta las orejas, estallaron en risas.

–Bueno, el "amigo"...– continuó la pelinegra, haciendo las comillas con sus dedos. –…de mí _queridísimo _hermanito, descubrió que hay un árcade aquí. Así que, íbamos para allá. – Michael miró brevemente a su hermana, quien hizo lo mismo, y luego volvió a mirar a Cassidy, sabiendo perfectamente lo que su mejor amiga estaba a punto de decir. –¿Quieres venir? –

Los ojos del castaño brillaron ligeramente. –Y-yo…– volteo a ver a la peli naranja, inseguro de qué responder. –Yo… Bueno…– Elizabeth se encogió de hombros. –Es que… Mi hermana y yo…– regresó su vista a la pelinegra. –Nosotros… Planeábamos ir por leche, y… Luego nos íbamos a ir a casa. –

–¡Tu hermana nos dijo que sí! – grito Fritz, e inmediatamente, el oji marrón volteo en dirección a Elizabeth, quien sólo sonrió de manera nerviosa.

"_Sin distracciones o pausas innecesarias, ¿Eh?_", pensó Michael de manera burlona.

–¿Y bien…? – preguntó Cassidy al oji marrón, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Michael miró a la pelinegra, quien le sonrió de manera maliciosa. Él sólo sonrió algo divertido por toda la situación. –Está bien. – respondió finalmente, volteando a ver otra vez a su hermana. –No creo que un par de juegos hagan daño. –

* * *

Los dos Afton menores suspiraron al ver la puerta de su casa. Había sido un día largo, y era bueno estar al fin en casa. Sobre todo, después de una agotadora tarde jugando videojuegos sin parar.

–¿Crees que necesitemos la leche? – preguntó Elizabeth, algo preocupada.

Michael fingió pensarlo por un momento. –Sobreviviremos. – dijo confiado.

La peli naranja frunció el ceño. –Eso es fácil de decir para ti. Tú no bebes café con leche o comes cereal por las mañanas, ¡Ni siquiera te veo beber leche en algún otro momento! –

Michael dejó escapar una pequeña risa. –¡Claro que bebo leche! –

–¡Nah-ah! – dijo Elizabeth. –No sé ni cómo le hiciste para crecer, tus huesos parecen espaguetis. –

–Todavía estoy creciendo, baronesa von calcio. – dijo el castaño, para luego reír levemente. La peli naranja lo miró, una extraña mueca que le hacía ver sería, y a la vez graciosa, se encontraba posada en su rostro. –Yyyyy~ Mis huesos no parecen espaguetis, son duros como acero. – sonrió de manera divertida.

Elizabeth rodó los ojos, y cambió su semblante a uno más relajado y desinteresado. No quería seguir, todo se había vuelto excesivamente ridículo de la nada. –Mejor entremos, ¿Si? – El castaño asintió, aún algo divertido.

La peli naranja giro la perilla de la puerta, sujetando las bolsas de compras contra su cuerpo para evitar que se cayeran. Luego de abrir la puerta, Michael ayudó a su hermana con sus bolsas. Ambos entraron a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

–¡Papá, ya llegamos! – grito Elizabeth.

La casa se encontraba a oscuras, parecía como si nadie hubiese estado allí desde la mañana.

–¿Crees que este en su estudio? – preguntó Michael en voz baja.

–Tal vez…– respondió la ojiverde en el mismo tono.

Michael encendió las luces de la entrada, y luego las de la cocina. Elizabeth lo siguió, ambos colocaron las bolsas sobre la mesa del pequeño comedor que tenían en la habitación, y se dirigieron a la sala. Aquel cuarto también se encontraba a oscuras, así que Michael encendió las luces también. Sin embargo, en cuanto lo hizo, reveló la cansada figura de su padre sobre el sillón principal de la habitación.

–¿Papá? – llamó Elizabeth. El hombre de cabello negro no le respondió. –¿Papá…? – repitió la ojiverde.

Michael se acercó a su hermana. –¿Pa…? ¿Papá? – el hombre los miró a ambos. Sus ojos negros reflejaban cansancio y angustia.

–¿Paso algo? – preguntó la peli naranja.

El pelinegro miró a sus dos hijos con preocupación. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró inmediatamente. Miró al suelo, y trago seco. Era como si algo temible acechara su mente, una información temible, que deseaba comunicar, pero, para la cual no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

–¿Papá? – la voz de Michael hizo que William voltease a ver a ambos nuevamente. –¿Está todo…bien? –

El pelinegro miró a la nada. –Jonathan está desaparecido. – soltó de la nada. Su voz se oía ronca y desgastada, como si hubiese gritado o llorado antes de hablar con ellos, aunque, conociendo a su padre, los hermanos supieron que la primera opción era la más probable.

–¿Q-qué…? – dijo Elizabeth, sus ojos se humedecieron, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. –N-no hablas en serio. ¿V-verdad? – a pesar de saber que era muy difícil oír a su padre bromear, Elizabeth quería creer que era mentira, que lo que había escuchado era sólo una ilusión auditiva creada por su propia mente.

–Como escuchaste, cariño. – respondió William, para luego voltear a ver a sus dos hijos otra vez. –La policía me llamo esta mañana para informármelo. Su hermano fue reportado como desaparecido. –

Las últimas palabras que Michael había escuchado en su sueño, aquella mañana, hicieron eco en lo profundo de su mente. Mientras que Elizabeth sólo se llevó ambas manos a la cara, y abandonó la habitación, dejando a un aturdido adolescente y a un cansado adulto mirándose el uno al otro.

* * *

Uff, eso fue mucho… Bueno, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.

Lamento no haber actualizado desde hace tiempo (ya saben cómo soy), igual, me disculpo por la tardanza. Digamos que perdí un poco de inspiración al momento de escribir este capítulo, tanto por lo largo que resultó ser, como por el hecho de que este y el siguiente aún no son el "meollo" del asunto. Me disculpo de nuevo.

En fin, para no alargar mucho las cosas, también vine a informar que **eliminé el libro con información de este AU en Wattpad**. Las razones (más detalladas) las pueden encontrar en una nota en mi perfil, pero, básicamente fue porque tener información tan específica sobre esta historia me hacía sentir limitada para escribir, me cortaba muchísimo mis ideas. Espero entiendan.

Así que, sin más que decir, me retiro para trabajar en otra historia (que siento que va a terminar siendo algo cutre) que estoy desarrollando en Wattpad. Es un fanfic sobre un ship de Undertale que me gusta bastante, una historia inspirada en el AU de Dreamtale creado por Joku y los mitos de la antigua Grecia. Por si quieren ir a verla, recuerden que mi nombre allá es el mismo de aquí. También, **empecé a publicar Filial en Wattpad**, así que, si les interesa, la historia también estará allá.

Bueno, ahora sí, sin más que decir, cuídense, lávense sus manitas, les agradezco por leer el capítulo, no olviden dejar un comentario diciendo que tal les pareció y que tengan un buen día/tardes/noches. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

_-Yiyika1929._


End file.
